rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
StreetsofSimCity
StreetsofSimCity (sometimes still called Jumble, or JumbleBee) is a very polarizing OT'er. He started sometime in October 2011, and quickly rose to infamy with his harsh insults, his trolling, and his brutally honest opinions. Account History jumblebee2 After losing jumblebee, his first main (created on 7/23/2009), jumblebee2 was created some time in July, 2009, living happily for three years. He was your typical ROBLOXian, attempting to pick up dates with things like "123 for a hot bf," and also a clanscrub. Then, he lost his chat privileges sometime in 2011. He was confused at the time, and didn't know what to do. This lead to the creation of the first account he used for foruming, JumbleBee5. JumbleBee5 JumbleBee5 resulted from an experiment. After a few months of trying to figure out why he had no chat privileges, he asked his friends at his lunch table for help. They told him that he could create a parent account and change his chat settings, which would allow him to chat again. On January 14, 2011, he decided to test this, so he made JumbleBee5, and, after figuring out that it worked, abandoned JumbleBee5 and went back to jumblebee2 to do the same thing. After a few months, Streets lost the password to jumblebee2. He had had the same password for three years, but decided to change it after he heard about hackers. His password previously was, for some reason, his last name and his ZIP code, but then he changed it to something so bizarre that he thought he wouldn't remember it, and he was right. During this time, he had a crappy Windows XP computer that would always crash whenever he tried to play ROBLOX. He tempted fate and tried to go to a clanscrub place. Of course, the computer crashed, and Streets panicked, as he realized that, upon starting up the computer again and trying to log back into ROBLOX, that he had forgotten the password to jumblebee2. He cried for a few hours, but then remembered that he still had JumbleBee5, and so he moved to that account. One day, while looking around for games to play, he accidentally stumbled upon the forums. He thought this would be fun, because the other site he frequented, called the Causal Collective, also had forums (called clubs), and they were a lot of fun. He first started in the Forum Games subforum, but left after a few posts because he thought it was really boring. Then, he moved to the Help subforum for a few posts, and went to Roblox Talk for a few posts. After being kicked out of RT, he finally decided to forum in Off Topic, sometime in October, 2011. He was a little known OT'er for his first few thousand posts, occasionally having people acknowledge his existence, but after about 4k posts, he became highly controversial. He started thinking that every single popular OT'er was only popular because they had a higher post count than others. He promptly got flamed on these kinds of threads, and some of them reached to six pages or more. He was also infamous for being a huge crapposter. Even when he grew a bit more over the years (he started foruming when he was only 11), he still insulted and harassed lots of popular OT'ers. This eventually lead to his downfall on May 22, 2014, where he posted a story that contained the word "shite." Only an hour later, he was terminated. StreetsofSimCity After the failures of his previous alts, Jumblesded (which was terminated at 1k posts) and Moonshlne (an alt gifted to him by a friend, which was terminated at 500 posts), on February 28, 2014, he created StreetsofSimCity. He hardly used him before, but after JumbleBee5 got terminated, he started using Streets as a main. Soon, he became even more (in)famous, as he turned his insulting and trolling up to eleven. After leaving the Dream Team, though, he toned it down. He still insults other users, but not to his previous extent. On August 18, 2015, Streets' one day ban was changed to a termination. This seems to be due to mass false reporting. Streets has attempted to appeal, but has sadly failed. Streets now forums on JohnOndrasik, an alt he created on October 17, 2014, named after his favorite musician. Account Gallery Me_again!!!.jpg|jumblebee2 Yes.jpg|JumbleBee5 from 2012-2014 Me_as_well!!!.png|JumbleBee5, shortly before his termination 386b14b92a5ffc8c0cc93ed594b15ffe.png|StreetsofSimCity as of 5/19/2015 Personal Likes and Dislikes Likes *Waspinator *Anything relating to Transformers (except G1 Wheelie) *Five for Fighting *applekk *Endtroudcing..... (his favorite album ever) Dislikes *SupahBoshi64 *Aardbeien *EminentDoom *voidscar1 *Anybody involved with the Dream Team *Clueless idiots *G1 Wheelie *Kate bush *Bjork *Mrbuttheadofot *cricket11/diffract *everything about Astrain1 Alternate Accounts *Cattacular *Unacademic *HarryChapin (only used for BGO parties) *BullfrogProductions (for when he wants to filterpass or just in general be edgy) *dj_shadow (used after termination) *The_Avalanches *The_Books Many more of his alts can be found in his fan club. Trivia *The name jumblebee was derived from a name he received when he was three years old. At that time, he had a shirt that made him look like a prisoner, so his father called him "Jumble prisoner." From that name, he got other names such as "Jambalaya" and "Jumblebee." His dad signed him up for his Casual Collective account as "JumbleBee," and he has used that name for everything since. *StreetsofSimCity got his name from Streets looking at a random game box and wondering which one he should choose. He happened to look at the two-pack bundle of SimCity 2000 and Streets of SimCity, and decided to use the latter. He has also used this strategy when naming his other alts; pick a name at random. *He was involved with the Dream Team (a group of people such as shadow97 and zachhelms) because shadow97 was his friend, but started disliking them because he saw that they were harassing others more than he did when he was newer. *Lately, he has started using terms such as "apoplectic", "dankpost", and the emoticon ":/" constantly, in an attempt to troll other users. This has spawned numerous users who attempt to emulate this style of posting. There are also users who despise him due to the fact that he uses the terms constantly. He has also made usage of the term "Reddit"- an online message board-often including the name into a persons username, as he implies the poster is as dumb as reddit *He has also made a fictional filter, called the "anti-/b/ filter", made by "anti-/b/ filter Systems Inc.". The purpose of the filter is to block all memes, and the people who use them. Streets has given copies of the filter to people that he has no qualms with. Category:Deleted OTers Category:Controversial OTers